Keluarga
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Sebuah drabble berisikan kisah kembar 6 Matsuno. Warning: Hint incest, Hint shounen-ai, dan OOC. Chap 3: Karamatsu dan Osomatsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Keluarga**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Kumpulan drabble,** _ **Hint**_ _ **shounen-ai, Hint Incest**_ **dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san milik Akatsuka Fujio**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Majalah ( Osomatsu dan Ichimatsu)**

Semenjak tadi hanya diam yang ia lakukan. Telentang di lantai kamar dengan sebuah komik tergeletak terbuka di atas perutnya. Osomatsu sangat bosan—bahkan ia bisa saja merengek macam anak kecil saat itu juga. Salahkan semua yang tengah pergi keluar. Terkadang adik-adiknya bisa bersikap kejam, pergi tanpa bilang padanya. Menyisakan dirinya seorang diri tanpa teman. Sebagai kakak ia merasa terabaikan. Rasanya seperti Karamatsu ketika berucap kata menyakitkan—tak ada yang menanggapinya.

"Bosan, tapi keluar pun malas..."

Osomatsu berguling ke samping, menatap ke arah jendela yang menampakkan sinar matahari siang yang menyilaukan. Matanya mengernyit, ketika membayangkan begitu panas cuaca di luar sana. Niat bermain _pachinko_ pun menguap. Lebih baik berdiam diri di kamar sambil tidur-tiduran malas.

Osomatsu kembali menggulingkan tubuhnya.

"Bosaaaaa—"

 _SREEG_

"—AH! Kau pulang Ichimatsu—"

Pintu kamar tergeser tiba-tiba. Memperlihatan Ichimatsu yang tengah menatap jengah. Ditangannya nampak sebuah majalah. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengunjungi toko buku di pusat kota.

"Majalah apa yang kau beli itu? Dewasa ya? Aku mau lihat," Osomatsu merubah posisinya, duduk bersila menghadap sang adik yang masih berdiri manis di depan pintu kamar. "Duduklah di sebelahku."

Hn.

Ichimatsu hanya mengangguk pelan, begitu malas untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Perlahan ia mendaratkan bokongnya, pada ruang kosong di sebelah kakak tertua. Mata sesekali melirik sekilas, memperhatikan Osomatsu yang juga tengah memperhatikannya. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahnya?

"Kenapa?"

"Ah tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya saja rasanya jarang kita berduaan, biasanya bertiga dengan kucingmu itu."

Kedip.

Oh benar juga.

Ichimatsu baru menyadarinya. Dan entah mengapa ia menjadi gugup. Selain dengan Jyushimatsu, ia jarang sekali berduaan dengan saudanya yang lain. Bukan berarti ia tak suka—malah sebaliknya. Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan mereka adalah hal yang ia inginkan. Hanya saja, dikarenakan kemampuan bersosialisasinya yang terbatas, Ichimatsu merasa tak tau harus bagaimana memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei Ichimatsu, kenapa kau malah diam?"

Sedikit berjengit, Ichimatsu membalas dengan gelengan. Tangannya kini mulai membuka bungkus majalah yang ia beli. Setidaknya hal itu bisa menenangkannnya barang sedikit—

Oh iya, Ichimatsu lupa memberi tahu Osomatsu.

"Ini bukan majalah dewasa..."

"Oh begitu."

Jeda—Ichimatsu menatap ragu. "Kau masih mau membacanya dengankukan?"

Ukh.

Pergejolakan batin terjadi dikepalanya. Ichimatsu mulai panik di dalam. Ia merasa bodoh telah bertanya. Rasanya begitu aneh saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Pasti Osomatsu juga berpikir demikian. Terbukti sang kakak diam saja. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Osomatsu berdiri dan memilih untuk meninggalkanny—

"Tentu saja. Bukan berarti aku tidak tertarik kalau itu bukan majalah dewasa, Ichimatsu," Osomatsu menjawab sambil terkekeh pelan. Tangannya ia arahkan, mengelus surai Ichimatsu—yang berakhir membuatnya semakin berantakan. Jujur saja Osomatsu sempat membatu sesaat. Tak biasanya Ichimatsu meminta sesuatu darinya— **Ralat** , tak biasanya Ichimatsu berkata jujur padanya.

Tersenyum, dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya—Osomatsu kembali membuka percakapan. "Memang buku apa yang kau beli?"

Sudah Osomatsu duga, meski tak nampak tetapi semua adiknya memiliki sisi manis nan menggemaskan.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

* * *

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Fic ini bakal berisikan drabble singkat mengenai si kembar 6 Matsuno di setiap chapternya. Dan akan di update—diusahakan—rutin. *smile*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keluarga**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Kumpulan drabble,** _ **Hint**_ _ **shounen-ai, Hint Incest**_ **dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san milik Akatsuka Fujio**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Celana ( Karamatsu dan Todomatsu )**

Oke.

Sebenarnya Todomatsu tak bermaksud mencobanya, namun entah mengapa celana _hotpants_ —milik Karamatsu—yang tergeletak di lantai kamar seakan memanggil-manggil dirinya. Mau tak mau akhirnya Todomatsu pun tergoda. Ia seketika merasa ingin mengenakannya.

 _Sigh_.

"Baiklah sekali saja..."

Setelah yakin tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di dalam ruangan, Todomatsu pun menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan perlahan namun pasti, tubuhnya bergerak mendekat—mengambil celana tersebut lalu memperhatikannya. Bagian depan dan belakangnya.

Hm.

Jujur Todomatsu masih agak ragu tuk memakainya. Ia kemarin sempat mengatai Karamatsu norak dan 'menyakitkan'—saat kakaknya itu mengenakan celana pendek ditangannya. Dan kini ia malah ingin mencobanya sendiri?

Todomatsu malu luar biasa.

"Ukh...tak apa-tak apa."

Memantapkan hati, Todomatsu perlahan mulai menanggalkan celana yang ia kenakan—memasukan kakinya bergantian ke dalam celana pendek yang semenjak tadi menjadi perhatiannya. Kemudian memasang kancingnya, dan berdiri menghadap kaca.

Ah, wajah Todomatsu merona.

Celana yang begitu pendek, memperlihatkan kakinya dengan bebas. Ukurannya yang sempit juga sangat mencetak bokongnya. Todomatsu merasa tak nyaman. Sungguh ia merasa bingung, mengapa bisa Karamatsu merasa percaya diri saat memakainya.

Karena ini keren? Sejujurnya ini tidak keren sama sekali. Malah terlihat aneh dan sedikit menggoda—uhukmaksud Todomatsu sangat mengerikan. _Fashion_ yang sungguh tak cocok dikenakan oleh para pria.

"Hm..." Todomatsu melirik sekeliling, kemudian menutup gorden kamar dengan cepat. "Satu foto sepertinya tak apa-apa."

Setelah mengambil _handphone_ di dalam celana panjangnya, Todomatsu mulai berpose seadanya. Berdiri dengan ekspresi biasa saja. Ia masih tampak kikuk, belum terbiasa dengan celana yang tengah ia kenakan.

Ckrik.

Satu foto tampil pada layar. Namun ada yang kurang, Todomatsu merasa belum puas. Dilakukan lagi pose selanjutnya. Kini Todomatsu mulai berani. Berfoto sambil tersenyum dibuat semanis mungkin—dan sedikit menggoda. Bokong pun ia dudukan di atas sofa, dengan satu kaki menyilangi kaki lainya. Seakan berusaha memperlihatkan paha mulusnya.

Ckrik.

Oh.

Todomatsu mengangguk. Dilihatnya berkali-kali gambar yang baru saja terpampang di layar. Merasa puas dengan hasil yang didapat. Kakinya terlihat indah. Dan Todomatsu sempat berpikir bahwa ia cocok mengenakan celana itu.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku ganti sekarang sebelum ada yang datan—"

SREG.

"Todomatsu...?"

DEG.

"...Ka-Karamatsu- _nii-san_ —" Wajah Todomatsu seketika memucat, ia ketahuan mencoba celana 'nista' sang kakak. Ingin rasanya Todomatsu berlari keluar jendela. Tak peduli dengan luka-luka yang mungkin akan ia derita. Biarlah, daripada merasa malu luar biasa. "I-Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban. Karamatsu masih saja terdiam. Ia belum berhasil mencerna dengan sempurna adegan didepannya. Karamatsu merasa apakah ia sedang bermimpi sekarang? Tak pernah sekali pun ia membayangkan sang adik mau mengenakan celana pendek miliknya. Siapa juga yang menyangka ternyata Todomatsu tertarik dengan _perfect fashion_ -nya. Tau begini Karamatsu membeli dua pasang.

"Aku tak tau kau suka dengan celana itu Todomatsu."

"Bukan! Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau memakainya?"

Hening. Todomatsu tak mampu menjawab. Bukan—ia bukan menyukai celana itu, sungguh ia hanya penasaran saja. Tapi entah mengapa argumen itu tak mampu ia keluarkan. Malah wajahnya kini berubah merona. Membuat Karamatsu semakin salah paham.

Sungguh sial harinya.

"Aku akan membelikan satu untukmu—"

"Tidak mau!"

"Tak usah sungkan—"

"Karamatsu- _nii-san_ cukup—"

Ingin sekali Todomatsu menangis saat itu juga.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End**

* * *

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca, me-review, mem-fav dan mem-follow fic ini, saya senang sekali hehe

Ini chap 2 nya dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keluarga**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Kumpulan drabble,** _ **Hint**_ _ **shounen-ai, Hint Incest**_ **dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san milik Akatsuka Fujio**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Bosan (Karamatsu dan Osomatsu)**

Siang itu kondisi rumah terasa sepi, hanya nampak Karamatsu dan Osomatsu di ruang tamu—sedangkan yang lain tak dapat dijumpai. Sebenarnya Osomatsu juga berniat tuk pergi keluar, tapi begitu melihat Karamatsu berdiam diri sambil menatap cermin—dan tentu kacamata hitamnya terpasang dengan sempurna—Osomatsu memilih menemani adiknya itu. Sekali-sekali dirasa tak apa, mereka jarang terlihat berduaan. Meski ya, sekarang pun tak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

Salahkan Karamatsu yang terlalu sibuk menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Dan membuat Osomatsu gatal tuk melempar cermin tersebut keluar jendela.

"Oi Karamatsu! Mau sampai kapan kau bercermin begit—"

"WAAAA—EEH? O-Osomatsu? Se-sejak kapan kau di situ?"

 **TWICH.**

Sejak kapan katanya? Sedari tadi Osomatsu duduk dibelakangnya—apakah tak terasa? Jadi Karamatsu tak menyadari keberadaannya? Begitukah? Ayolah, hampir 15 menit ia berada di sana, tidak sopan sekali menganggap dirinya tak ada. Ingin rasanya Osomatsu membalik meja di ruang tengah. Ia hendak menyalurkan rasa kesal.

"Aku sudah lama duduk di sini Ka-ra-ma-tsu," Osomatsu menatap kesal, bibir sedikit dimajukan. "Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan cerminmu."

"Ma-Maafkan aku _Brother_. Aku terlalu fokus pada ketampananku sampai-sampai tak menyadari dirimu didekatku." Karamatsu bersikap kikuk. "Aku sungguh saudara yang tidak baik, aku telah membuatmu kecewa. Aku benar-benar makhuk penuh dosa, aku pantas hidup dalam kesendiria—"

"Cukup Karamatsu! Kau hanya mengabaikanku, bukan menghamiliku. Tidak usah berlebihan begitu."

"EEEH—"

Karamatsu sedikit merona. Terkadang kakak tertuanya suka sekali tak menyaring perkataan yang dilontarkan. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin Karamatsu bisa menghamili Osomatsu, mereka berhubungan badan saja belum pernah. Bersentuhan pun hanya saat menggosok punggung—

—Tunggu, sepertinya bukan itu masalahnya.

"Oso—"

"Ne Karamatsu aku bosan."

Eh...Bosan, lalu?

"Hibur aku."

Err—Caranya?

Karamatsu kebingungan. Apa yang dapat memuaskan Osomatsu? Bermain _game_ -kah? Menceritakannya sesuatu kah? Atau apa? Bernyanyi? Argh—Karamatsu tak tau harus melakukan apa—dan lagi Osomatsu yang terus menatapnya tak membantu sama sekali. Otaknya malah semakin tak membuahkan hasil.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa, _Brother_?" Karamatsu memilih tuh bertanya. "Aku akan lakukan apa pun maumu."

"Hm...Terserah kau saja—"

"Tapi aku tak tau apa yang dapat menghiburmu!"

Ho.

Osomatsu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, Karamatsu langsung merasa tak enak. Ah, sebagai adik ia merasa gagal. Bagaimana bisa ia tak dapat memenuhi permintaan kakaknya. Lihat Osomatsu sekarang, ia nampak kecewa—dan itu semua karena ketidakbecusannya.

Ya.

Dan terus Karamatsu berpikir macam-macam—terkadang ia memang agak berlebihan.

"Kenapa kau yang murung Karamatsu?"

Sadar, Osomatsu memilih mendekat—mencoba mengelus surai Karamatsu perlahan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Antara hendak tertawa dan tak tega melihat adik pertamanya memasang wajah nelangsa. Padahal Osomatsu tak akan menyalahkan Karamatsu, toh ia juga tak terlalu berharap Karamatsu dapat menghiburnya.

Lagipula apa yang dapat Karamatsu lakukan untuknya? Paling juga menyanyikannya sebuah lagu.

"Maafkan aku Osomatsu, aku mengecewakanmu."

"Masa? Aku tak bilang begitu."

Eh?

Karamatsu mengerjap, seraya mengangkat kembali kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk. "Sungguh?"

"Ya—" Untuk apa pula ia merasa kecewa, itu hanya akan membuang tenaganya. Lagipula jujur saja sebenarnya Osomatsu tadi hanya ingn membuka percakapan. Kalau dia memilih diam, pasti Karamatsu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan cermin ditangannya. Habis, daripada berbicara dengan pantulan diri lebih baik mengobrol dengan Osomatsu, bukan?

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak dapat memenuhi permintaanmu, _Brother_."

Lalu kau mau apa?

"Bagaimana kalau aku bernyanyi untukmu?"

Tuhkan benar. Pasti hal itu yang terlintas dipikiran Karamatsu. Inginnya sih menolak, tapi ya sudahlah. Sekali-sekali mendengarkan suara Karamatsu rasanya tidak salah. Asal lagu yang dinyanyikan jelas—dan bukan lagu norak yang penuh dengan kata-kata puitis menggelikan. Tubuh Osomatsu bisa-bisa tak kuat menahan sakit.

"Boleh saja."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil sahabatku— _gitarku_ —di kamar dulu. _Brother_ , tunggulah barang sejenak. Aku tak akan tega pergi lama meninggalkanmu. Kau adalah saudaraku yang tak rela kusakiti—"

Ampun Karamatsu—cukup.

Rasanya beberapa tulang rusuk Osomatsu patah begitu mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan yang kau lontarkan.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End**

* * *

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah dan masih mau membaca fic ini, saya senang sekali hehe. Maafkan saya yang update terlalu ngaret *bows*

Ini chap 3 nya dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
